


Sunkissed

by thecrabman



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrabman/pseuds/thecrabman
Summary: Nico loves Will, and Will has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the song Sunkissed by Khai Dreams! Also its my first fan fic so let me know what you think!

_The forest around Camp Half-Blood is quiet. A good quiet, with the monsters slowly retreating, and the birds waking up the dryads. I look at my hand intertwined with Wills and smile. His skin is so tan, and covered in freckles from the sun, and his blond hair shining in the rising sun. I love him so much._ My eyes snap open and I see the sun coming in through the closed blinds of Cabin 13. Will. Did I really dream that I love him? I know he makes me happy but… love. So much meaning, and what if he doesn’t love me back? That would hurt.

A knock on my cabin door pulls the thoughts from my head. _Who’s knocking this early in the morning?_ I get up and open the door to see none other then will. “What?” I ask, a little to angerly. “Well good morning to you too,” Will says laughing, “or afternoon I should say”. His laugh is so pretty I almost forget I’m supposed to me mad at him. “Afternoon?” I ask. “Yeah, it’s 1:00 pm! I let you sleep because your so cute when you wake up.”.

I can feel my cheeks get hot but I just say “Then let me go back to sleep stupid.” But he just laughs and pulls me out of the cabin. “Come on,” he says, “I want to show you something.” Confused, I follow him as he leads us to the woods. He’s still holding my hand so I guess it’s okay. He drags me to a quiet part, and covers my eyes. “Urgh, why can’t I see?” I ask. “It’s a surprise, duh.” He says. After walking for a few more minutes, he uncovers his hands from my eyes. Its… a picnic… for me! “Did you do this?” I ask quietly, “Yup!” he says with a smile that could melt my heart. “That’s actually really nice of you.” I say, I can hear the sarcasm come out of my mouth. Will’s hand fly’s up to his mouth and I think I hurt is feelings, but he starts laughing. Full on, doubled over laughing. “That’s – so – sweet!” He says in between his laughs, “I know you love it though!”. My cheeks get so hot I can feel it on my ears, “Yeah, just like I love you…” I say under my breath.

Will stops laughing. He turns to look at me with a serious expression on his face. “You love me?” he asks, quietly enough so I can hear. “I do.” I whisper back. Then his face breaks out into a grin most likely to break his face, “I love you too, Nico.” The fact that he said my name made my face feel even hotter than before. “Okay! Picnic time my love!” Will says with the smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I know I didn't bring up the freckles again but I still think its cute! Also, I know it's really short but I wrote this on a whim... Thanks for reading it! :)


End file.
